Busted
by esprit en deuil
Summary: Tony learns the hard way that Gibbs doesn't make empty threats.


_**A/N: Hiya folks! Okay so this is just a small little ficcie that came to mind as I was reading a fic where Gibbs threatened to cuff Tony to a bed if he didn't stay put and it wasn't the first one with a threat like that, sooooo... you see where I'm going with this? ;) This fic isn't slash (shocking i know) But if you're wearing your pink Tony/Gibbs glasses, i guess you can read this as pre-slash ;D**_

_**If someone is reading Que Sera Sera, i'm sorry for taking so long with the update, but I was sick, but now the chap is in the capable hands of my beta and will hopefully be up soon. **_

"This is ridiculous" Tony muttered as he rattled the handcuffs that were holding his hands secured to the headboard of the sturdy bed he was lying on.

"Absolutely unnecessary" he continued as he tried to get the cuffs open but having nothing to use to pick the lock it was pointless but it was more a matter of principle than anything. "Stubborn bastard I'll show him-" his mutterings were interrupted as he started coughing harshly and he turned to his side twisting the cuffs in the process as his body shook with the force of the coughs.

Tony heard hurrying footsteps through the sound of what he described as his lungs trying to push themselves out of his body through his mouth. Soon after that there was a hand on his back, rubbing the sore muscles there and soothing him through the fit that seemed to last forever.

Finally the coughing subsided and the young man on the bed settled to lie on his back as the hand moved from his back to pick up a glass from the night stand and then there was another hand raising his head enough so he could drink from the glass that was suddenly on his lips.

"You still think you don't need the bed rest?" Came Gibbs' dry voice when Tony had finished drinking the water that the older man had offered him.

The younger agent shook his head slightly but stopped when the pounding in his head intensified.

"Didn't really think you'd really cuff me to your bed though" he answered with a raspy voice as he looked up at the man standing by the bed. "But gotta admit it does seem like your style. One thing you didn't think of though was were are you gonna sleep if you don't let me out of these things" He rattled the cuffs for emphasis.

Gibbs shook his head slightly as he looked down at his sick agent. Tony had fallen ill during an investigation that had caused the team to spent the night trying to find evidence in a pouring rain and all of them had been soaked through afterwards, but Tony with his weakened lungs was the only one to get really ill. And knowing the younger man and his none existent ability to take care of himself Gibbs had taken him home with him and that's how they had ended up in this situation with Tony cuffed to his boss's bed with handcuffs and a heavy blanket over his shivering form.

"I did tell you what would happen if you tried to sneak out to your apartment. You've got a problem with sharing the bed? Besides this way it'll be easier to keep an eye on you and make sure you won't try anything stupid." There was a slight smirk on the mans face as he heard the groan from the man on the bed.

"C'mon Gibbs have a heart. You can't leave me like this for the night! My arms are killing me. " Well that wasn't true at least not yet, but Tony knew if he stayed with his arms over his head for the whole night he'd be sore as hell the next morning.

The older man seemed to contemplate that for a minute before he nodded and Tony almost cried out in triumph when he took out the keys to the cuffs and unlocked one side of them.

"Thank you boss you're not gonna- Hey!" The words came to a stop when the older man instead of releasing his other hand connected the other cuff back to his momentarily freed hand. "What the heck- Gibbs" Tony whined as his hands were pulled down and he noticed the railing just beneath the edge of the mattress and the handcuffs that were hanging from it. In short order his hands were cuffed again but this time to the railing so he could keep his arms down and even could move them a bit.

"C'mon Gibbs this really isn't necessary" He pulled on the cuffs and sighed as he found himself unable to free his hands and the sigh promptly turned into another coughing fit.

"I won't take the chance that you'll take off again. Last time I found you passed out on the side of the road for gods sake!" The older man had almost had an heart attack when he'd noticed that his charge was missing and when he got out he'd seen the man lying unmoving on the curb.

"But what if I need the head!" He tried one last time to protest when the coughing had passed.

"The you holler and I'll come uncuff you and help you to the head, you're in no condition to be prancing around by yourself anyway."

"Fine" Tony huffed out, clearly not pleased by the situation. "But I'm gonna tell Ducky on you, this is totally in violation of my human rights" Gibbs just shook his head with a smirk as he turned to go out of the room to get his agent some soup and his meds.

"Who do you think gave me the idea in the first place?"

The silence that followed his statement caused his smirk to widen even more.

The End.

_**Reviews much appreciated, but I promise not to cuff you to my bed if you don't review ;D**_


End file.
